Oh, Loki
by Hisaharu
Summary: And when the smoldering after ashes of the once great Asgard rained down upon him, Loki laughed because he was now the King, and the burning corpses his subjects. / / Loki drabbles of different subjects
1. Loki

**Loki makes me so sad. He's such a poor babe, really. This is just something for him, for me to see how I write him. ;3; I hope he get's love by someone.**

**I'll probably be doing more Thor (1 and 2) and Avenger's writing soon. I'm so hung on Loki right now aaaaa, even all my friends are starting to love him (good ;^;). So be expecting more. Nothing will be Comic!Loki, just Movie!Loki('s? He changes so much every film I love/hate it!).**

**I may or may not do more Loki drabbles like this. (I probably will aaaaa)**

* * *

These _tears_ **we** _cry_  
Are falling rain  
For _all_ the **lies**  
**You** told _us_  
The **hurt**, the **blame**!

And we will _weep_  
_To be so alone_  
We are lost!  
_**...We can never go home...**_

* * *

"Loki." Odin states warmly, eyeing his son sitting on his throne reading a book. He gestured for the dark haired child to come closer with the offering of story time, but something in his eye's are hard and centered on the huge throne. Something determined, decided. Rejection is there between Loki and the giant chair and his father's eyes, though he's too young to see it.

He will soon, though.

* * *

"Loki?" His Mother keel's before the preteen, hand going to his face to stroke softly on the high cheekbones. Tear's washed over there, clogged his throat while he sobs in silence. Frigga doesn't bother to ask what's wrong, already knows he's been teased by some of the other children because of his differences. She cradles and whispers to him, tells him things will get better; it's all lies, as is when she tells him 'mother will always protect him'...because his mother's dead, and this woman is just a snake in disguise.

* * *

"Loki," The Warrior Sif nods to him solidly, looking away quickly after as though she can't see him opening his mouth to invite her over, his heart beating fast in his chest. The teen boy set's his hand on the large golden table, eyeing the shield maiden as she smiles impishly at his brother, her icy statures melting away when she touches his shoulder to make a point on a story she's telling. Loki nod's his head slightly, feel's his heart calm down and some weight settle in his sternum. He knows he's nothing like his older brother. Not made of golden hair and chiseled muscle, never been able to feel right wielding a hammer or heavy weapon, instead preferring dagger's and books and war strategies. He's not the hero of Sif's world. He never was, never could have been.

He was just the future King's brother.

* * *

"Loookiiii..." The head of all Frost Giants hisses, curling a finger towards himself slowly, beckoning. He open's his horrible mouth and whispers to the prince, tells him things that make everything in his soul tremble, sob. Loki feel's his finger's shake, and soon after his legs, then his whole body. He can no longer feel his outer skin.

Or his soul.

* * *

"Loki!" Thor shout's at the top of his heavy lungs, eye's slightly watered and fist shaking as he hit's his hammer against the Frost Giant/Asgardian's scepter. His body is awash with fake sadness and misery at what they're doing, but inside Loki knows. He can feel it, the laughing humor at everything Loki does and tries to do, the taunting. Loki clenches his teeth and hit's harder, because it's all an act, everything.

It has to be; he can't go back anymore.

* * *

_Are you happy now, Loki?_ All the voice blend into one while the smell of burning skin and blood rain is all around him. All nine realm's burn and scream and cry, the only survivor's whisper his name in a revered manor. Hysterical laughter bubbles to his lips, emerald eye's drinking in the sight of his morbid kingdom. He shakes his head back and forth slightly, a trembling smile hanging by a loose thread. He's too numb to tell is he's crying or not. "No."

* * *

**/ E N D**


	2. Blood & Ice

**I got one reviewer and that reviewer is amazing! This was kinda a whip lash random chapter, and I'm sorry if it kinda sucks! Gah, I've been on a lack of Loki ****_prompts and ideas. Send me some!_**

* * *

_You don't __**want to**__ hurt me,_  
_But __**see**__ how deep the bullet __**lies**__._  
_**Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder**__._  
_There is__** thunder**__ in our hearts,__** baby**__._  
**_So much hate for the ones we love?_**  
_Tell me, we both matter, don't we?_

* * *

Blood and ice. Those seemed to be the only things that existed in the Joten prison—besides for screaming, that is, though that hardly counts as a malleable substance of any kind. As if reading the thoughts, a prisoner next cell over screamed, while the Jotun caring for him chuckled lowly. Loki almost snorted, did snort, but the sound sounded more like a more forceful shiver than what had been coming form his thin lips before.

"And just what," rasped the heavy voice next to his ear, "is so funny, Odinson?" The blue giant was currently twisted over Loki's chained body, slowly shoving small ice like needles that, should the Asguardian take an educated guess at, was enchanted to cause more pain than normal. The new, literal, bard in his side twisted sharply. Maybe it was simply serrated, and not enchanted? Hurt, none the less.

"If I am being _perfectly_ honest with you, and forgive me for not caring it this _hurts_ your feeling, your pitiful attempt at torture," Loki ground the words out of his mouth and made eye contact with the red eyed monster, who's glare seemed to make ice crawl in though his brain, but Loki, no, he'd not whimper. He refused to, refused to call out for help or in pain.

Another spike shoved into the flesh of his inner elbow and twisted. Loki's wheezed out a quiet, unsteady breath. "Atleast my father hasn't given me up as a prisoner of war for compensation of what my kin has done."

For once, Loki had nothing to say to that. All he could do was mash his teeth together and let the torturing continue, all while asking one simple question; _why must I suffer for what Thor has done?_

* * *

Year's later, Loki would know the truth. The truth that, no matter what happened or what was said or done or made happen, _Loki_ would and_ always will be Loki_, and not Thor.

Not the hero.

* * *

**/ E N D **


End file.
